12 Days of Christmas Eggman to Sonic
by Nicole Gilskilz
Summary: This is just a little something for the holidays. I will be doing a few more of these with other characters. These are 12 chapter mini stories. This one is from Dr. Eggman to Sonic. Updates will be hourly
1. Chapter 1

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the first day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me, a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the Second day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	3. Chapter 3

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the third day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me. **


	4. Chapter 4

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the fourth day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the fifth day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	6. Chapter 6

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the sixth day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me six chili dogs, five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	7. Chapter 7

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the seventh day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me seven Chaos Emeralds, six chili dogs, five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the eighth day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me eight miles of running, seven Chaos Emeralds, six chili dogs, five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	9. Chapter 9

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the ninth day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me nine dead planet eggs, eight miles of running, seven Chaos Emeralds, six chili dogs, five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the tenth day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me ten easy fights, nine dead planet eggs, eight miles of running, seven Chaos Emeralds, six chili dogs, five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	11. Chapter 11

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the eleventh day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me eleven people in danger, ten easy fights, nine dead planet eggs, eight miles of running, seven Chaos Emeralds, six chili dogs, five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


	12. Chapter 12

**12 days of Christmas**

**~ Dr Eggman to Sonic ~**

**(Im going to do a few of these for the holidays. This one is Dr. Eggman to Sonic. These are going to be a short to long, for the first day of Christmas to the 12th day of Christmas repeating of it. Hope you enjoy!)**

**On the twelfth day of Christmas Dr. Eggman gave to me twelve stressful years with Amy, eleven people in danger, ten easy fights, nine dead planet eggs, eight miles of running, seven Chaos Emeralds, six chili dogs, five power rings, four days of trouble, a three second headstart, two robot helpers and a giant lazer cannon that is almost faster than me.**


End file.
